Prueba de amor
by paolamendoza
Summary: El día en que Kari fue secuestrada la vida de TK dio un giro completo, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Aceptar morir y salvar a su amada o dejarla ir y esperar encontrarla en la eternidad? Advertencias: Universo alterno.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola de nuevo, chicos! :D como siempre me complace subir una historia, ésta ni me lo creerán, la escribí en el 2007! xD obvio tenía otros personajes pero decidí hacerla Takari :D**

**Está cortita, llevo 7 capítulos escritos y me parece haré 10 nada más.**

**Advertencias: Universo alterno.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, los personajes son utilizados con fines de mero entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El reloj marcaba las 4:45am, ni un solo ruido excepto el tic-tac del reloj que sonaba por la habitación. No hacia menos de dos horas me había acostado, esperaba con ansias la llegada de mi esposo, quien se había quedado hasta tarde en el trabajo.

Luego de observar por unos instantes una de las tantas fotos de mi boda que se encontraba enmarcada en un retrato en el buró, cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar en lo afortunada que había sido y en lo bueno que era Dios conmigo al permitirme vivir una vida con la que siempre soñé y que parecía imposible tener; aún mi familia se había quedado boquiabierta cuando les di la noticia de que me casaría con uno de los mejores cirujanos del país, no les bastó con ver que pude, a base de muchos sacrificios, terminar mi carrera para creer en mí. Desde pequeña siempre tuve muchos sueños y esperanzas que desgraciadamente se fueron perdiendo, criada por una madre soltera que vivía la mayor parte del día dormida, sin saber nada de mi padre, tías y tíos que decían que yo caería en los mismos pasos de mi madre, que jamás podría superarme ni salir adelante, tenía una gran carga y una responsabilidad que yo misma me impuse: demostrar que sí podía triunfar en la vida.

Tuve que hacerme hábitos para poder salir de la preparatoria con excelentes calificaciones, no fue fácil, pese a tanta presión social que viví, pero logré obtener una beca para la universidad; siempre quise ser escritora, era mi sueño, escribía novelas y cuentos desde que estaba en secundaria, pero es un oficio del que no podría vivir sin morir de hambre. Opté por ser Ingeniera en Desarrollo de Software, después de todo era buena en eso, salir de la universidad, casi con las mismas calificaciones con las que entré fue todo un reto, pero lo hice, obtuve mi título y enseguida me emplearon en una empresa como Gerente de redes. Fue gracias a Dios que estuve en ese trabajo en el que pude emplear mis conocimientos en administración y así compré un carro, aún era algo principiante en eso del manejo y admito que hasta la fecha me aterra salir a las avenidas, por lo que opté por uno pequeño, práctico para mí. Dos años más tarde, hablo de que yo tenía 23 y medio, pude hacerme de un departamento, era chico y algo modesto, pero muy cómodo para poder iniciar mi vida sola.

Fue en unas vacaciones en las que me fui a las hermosas playas de Galveston en donde conocí a mi esposo, él, como mencioné antes, es cirujano, se encontraba igual de vacaciones, nunca olvidaré la primera impresión: yo había ido con mi mejor amiga, Yolei, a un cenote que se encontraba en una cueva, el guía de turistas, un gordito muy simpático, nos explicaba lo que eran las estalagmitas y las estalactitas, cosa a la que no estaba poniendo mucha atención, de pronto Yolei me habló para que viera un nido de murciélagos, en el que por lo menos había unos 10 metidos. Comenzamos a tomarle fotos, sin darnos cuenta que habíamos desviado la atención de los demás turistas y ahora estábamos todos observando aquello, que debo mencionar se veía asqueroso, entonces el guía nos llamó para continuar con el recorrido, la gente se fue siguiéndolo pero Yolei y yo continuamos tomándonos fotos, cuando escuché por primera vez su voz:

-Deberían dejar de hacer eso.- dijo él. Me giré hacia atrás y lo vi: alto, media como 1.80mts, de cuerpo esbelto, aunque bien ejercitado, piel muy blanca, ojos grandes y azules, cabello rubio, era... era un dios.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Yolei, yo seguía embobada mirándolo.

-Sólo digo que deberían dejar de tomar fotos, a los murciélagos les molesta el flash, la luz los hace sentirse amenazados y no dudo que si continúan haciéndolo las atacarán.- dijo él.

-Ah, claro, gracias.- Yolei guardó la cámara. Él caminó hasta reunirse con los demás, quienes ya estaban algo retirados, ella y yo los seguimos.

-¿Lo viste? Es un dios.- dije observándolo desde atrás.

-A mi me parece un turista.- comentó riéndose, le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro y ambas reímos.

Intenté "tropezarme" con él varias veces pero fue casi imposible que notara mi presencia. Terminó el recorrido y nos llevaron en el camión hasta la carretera, que estaba a kilómetros de ese lugar. En total éramos 12 personas, contando al guía, mi dios se sentó hasta el fondo de la camioneta, yo me senté a su lado y Yolei a lado mío, debo decir que fue algo muy estúpido el haberlo acorralado de esa manera pero al menos así hablaría con él, mientras Yolei y yo nos reíamos de las fotos, sentía el roce de su brazo con el mío.

-Tengo sed.- dijo mi amiga.

-Lo sé, debemos estar a unos 70º C.

-No podemos estar a 70º C.- interrumpió él, al escucharlo de inmediato me voltee, tenía un tono burlón y algo presumido.- Nuestros pulmones lo más que aguantarían son 60º C antes de explotar.

-Fue sólo un comentario.- balbucee.

-El mío también.- dijo seriamente, miré a Yolei un momento.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó ella.

-Soy doctor, cirujano.- se jactó.- Es mi deber saberlo.

-Interesante.

-Aburrido.- dije yo, la verdad es que no era aburrido, me gustaba escuchar su voz, era como un coro de ángeles cantando a mis oídos, pero no quería parecer tan interesada, entonces él dijo algo que me caló en verdad.

-Es común que te parezca aburrido, a la mayoría de la gente, con, bueno, poca cultura, le aburren temas así.- intentó sonreír, Yolei si rió.

-¿Me llamas inculta?- pregunté.

-Preferiría usar el término: ignorante.- dijo él, Yolei rió aún más fuerte, y no lo niego, yo también quería hacerlo pero no debía bajar la guardia.

-Mira niñito sabelotodo, que seas doctorcito y sepas mucho sobre los murciélagos o sobre los pulmones no me hace a mí una ignorante.- dije no muy convencida.- Es sólo que son temas que en lo personal no trato mucho.

-Entonces le ofrezco una disculpa, señorita, por leer demasiado y usar de esta manera mi conocimiento.- éste tipo era un presumido, pero me gustaba demasiado.

Yolei y él siguieron hablando, nos dejaron en la carretera en donde por casualidad o coincidencia tomamos el mismo autobús que nos regresaría a Playa. Él se veía tan lindo, me hubiera encantado poder tomarle una foto cada vez que sonreía, era perfecto. Así fue cómo lo conocí, él vivía en Brooklyn cerca del Instituto Pratt y yo vivía ahí mismo, pero más hacia el sur cerca del Instituto de las Artes y Ciencias. Debo admitir que los primeros dos meses había un cierto roce entre nosotros, yo no quería parecer una muchacha muy fácil así que le llevaba la contra en casi todo, cosa que a él sólo le causaba gracia, una tarde de otoño en la que caminábamos por Bahía Jamaica me dijo:

-Eres linda cuando te enojas.- me sonrojé por completo sin saber qué decir.

Fue así como poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo, no nos veíamos a diario, a lo mucho unas tres o cuatro veces al mes, a causa de nuestros trabajos, oficialmente no me pidió que fuera su novia si no hasta una noche de invierno, que me invitó a un lujoso restaurante en el Brooklyn Heights al centro de la ciudad.

Todo en esa noche era perfecto, pese a que estaba lloviendo un poco. Él había reservado una mesa casi al fondo, en el área de no-fumar. Era perfecta, el mantel, aún las servilletas, pero sobre todo él: llevaba un traje gris oscuro, una camisa negra y zapatos negros, yo, por el contrario, me había comprado un vestido de raso hasta la rodilla, era rojo y zapatos de tacón del mismo color. No tenía idea de por qué la cena era tan formal o cuál era el propósito de ella. De entrada pedimos sopa de brócoli, luego comimos pollo a la gordon blue, espagueti, puré, de postre tomamos un café irlandés. En la cena hablamos de nuestros trabajos, de el por qué habíamos decidido estudiar esa profesión; le conté sobre la presión, tanto familiar, como social que viví. Él me platicó algo de su infancia, había crecido junto a sus dos padres y su hermano en el calor de un hogar y cómo ellos lo motivaron a ser doctor, del amor que le tenía a la vida. Luego platicamos sobre anécdotas graciosas que vivimos mientras estudiamos. No podía dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos, bastaba con una mirada para hacer que me elevara a Plutón, y su sonrisa, su perfecta sonrisa me llevaba a un rincón del cielo en donde los ángeles cantaban alabanzas a Dios.

Terminamos de cenar y él pagó la cuenta, luego me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa preparada, subimos a su coche y me llevó hacia el puente de Brooklyn, estaba totalmente solo a pesar de que es una de las principales vías que conectan la ciudad con Manhattan.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunté al ver que estacionó el coche a la orilla. Él no me respondió y bajó del auto, de inmediato vino y me abrió la puerta.

-Este es mi lugar favorito.- dijo, nos acercamos a la orilla y observamos el inmenso East River, y las estrellas que en él se reflejaban.

-Es muy bonito.- se volteó hacia mí y por instantes nos perdimos en nuestras miradas.

-Kari.- me habló con una hermosa sonrisa.- Hay algo que tengo que decirte.- me quedé dudando un momento.

-¿Sí?

-Es algo que no te puedo explicar, algo que siento y debo hacer, pero te soy sincero, me aterran las consecuencias.- dijo seriamente, yo me sorprendí, él me tomó de las manos e inclinó un poco el rostro hacia el suelo, luego volvió su mirada hacia mí.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté nerviosa, tras un largo suspiro me respondió.

-No podemos seguir así, al menos yo no puedo más, tengo que ser franco, yo ya no te veo como antes, y entenderé si te enojas y si dejas de hablarme.- me ponía cada vez más nerviosa ante sus palabras.

-Por favor dime ya a dónde quieres llegar.- rogué impaciente, sentía el temblar de mis manos bajo las de él.

-Kari yo…- hizo una pausa, luego se llevó mis manos a sus labios y las besó, cerré los ojos ante ese tacto y segundos luego volvimos a mirarnos, estaba a punto de derretirme y caer al río.

-¿Sí…?

-Quiero pedirte que seas mi novia.- dijo, no sé si me puse roja en ese momento pero al menos así lo sentí. Sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negra de su saco y al abrirla había un hermoso anillo de plata que tenía grabado lo siguiente: _I love you_.

-TK, yo…

-Con éste anillo.- comenzó a decir mirándome a los ojos, tomó mi mano derecha y me lo puso lentamente.- Yo te prometo que te cuidaré, que te seré fiel, te respetaré y sobre todas las cosas te amaré con toda mi alma, mente y corazón.- apuesto a que él estaba tan nervioso como yo aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, sonrió luego de ponerme el anillo.- ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

-Sí.- respondí con una tremenda seguridad que debió formarse de la emoción y los nervios. Él sonrió, y por momentos gloriosos sólo nos miramos y sonreíamos tímidamente. Despacio, se fue acercando a mí, puso mis manos sobre su cuello y él condujo las suyas hasta mi cintura, me sentía flotar ante su tacto, finalmente acercó su rostro al mío y pude sentir su respiración, cerré los ojos, él susurró: te quiero, después sentí el tacto de sus suaves labios apresando a los míos en la calidez y delicadeza de un tierno beso. Nos separamos segundos luego, ambos sonreímos y sólo lo abracé y me aferré a él tan fuerte como pude, hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Dejen review por favor ^^**

**Igual a los que la lean y ya esté terminada dejen review porque me alegran bastante con saber que se sigue leyendo aún después de acabada :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: Universo alterno.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, los personajes son utilizados con fines de mero entretenimiento.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

Comenzaban a asomarse por la ventana los primeros rayos solares, el reloj marcaba las 7:13am. Voltee ligeramente a la derecha, TK no había llegado a dormir, cerré nuevamente los ojos y con un largo bostezo me levanté. Fui al baño, me lavé la cara y enseguida regresé a la cama, tenía tantos deseos de poder quedarme dormida pero debía alistarme si quería llegar temprano al trabajo. Luego de tender la cama, fui al closet para sacar la ropa, me pondría un pantalón negro, una blusa blanca de botones y un saco negro; enseguida fui a bañarme, al sentir el agua tibia caer por mi rostro hizo que se me quitara el sueño. Terminé de bañarme y comencé a arreglarme, decidí dejar el cabello suelto, lo llevaba a media espalda, no tenía problema ya que era muy liso y se acomodaba por sí solo, me maquillé, luego tomé el celular que estaba sobre el buró, el gaffete, y bajé hasta la cocina. No tenía gran apetito así que sólo me preparé un cereal, el reloj marcaba las 8:12am.

Minutos más tarde ya estaba fuera de casa rumbo al trabajo, encendí el estéreo para escuchar un poco las noticias, que por cierto no eran nada alentadoras, sólo accidentes, muerte, violación, etc. Puse el celular en manos libres y le marqué a mi esposo.

-Sí.- contestó él, se escuchaba ocupado.

-Amor, ¿cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, demasiado cansado, no dormí en toda la noche, ¿y tú, princesa?

-Te extrañé mucho, estuve esperándote hasta la madrugada pero el sueño me venció.

-Ay, preciosa, lo siento tanto, tuve dos cirugías y perdí la noción del tiempo.- comentó apenado.

-Me imagino, amor. ¿Ya desayunaste algo?- pregunté.

-No, pero no te preocupes enseguida iré a la cafetería. ¿Estás en el trabajo?

-Voy para allá ¿Te vas a desocupar temprano, amor?- ansiaba verlo.

-Sí, espero salir de aquí para la comida.

-De acuerdo, entonces te veo en casa.- acerté a decir.

-Sí, princesa, te amo demasiado.- siempre que él decía eso mi piel se estremecía toda y esas "mariposas" que anidaban en mi estómago comenzaban a revolotear.

-Yo también te amo, te amo tanto.

-Te extrañaré hasta entonces.

-Adiós, amor.- colgué el teléfono.

Llegué a la oficina a las 8:40am, fui a chequear tarjeta y a revisar el trabajo que tenía para ese día, gracias a Dios no era mucho, sólo formatear dos computadoras y hacer revisión general del sistema. Trabajaba para Compaq, una compañía que, además de diseñar laptops, diseñaba sistemas administrativos.

-Hola Kari, buenos días.- dijo Yolei, ella acababa de llegar, era diseñadora de dichos sistemas.

-Hola.- saludé dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Te ves muy bien hoy, ¿acaso TK te regaló un carro?- bromeó.

-No, claro que no, acabo de hablar con él.- acomodé unos papeles en mi escritorio.- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-La verdad bastante mal, perdí el sueño como hasta las 5:00am, extraño demasiado a Ken.

-Me supongo, si yo con una noche que no duermo junto a TK lo extraño, tú llevas tres meses.

-Sí, lo bueno es que en dos semanas más regresa.- dijo emocionada.

-¿Qué? ¿Regresa en dos semanas? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

-Porque me acabo de enterar anoche, él me llamó para avisar.

-¡Ay, amiga, qué emoción!- exclamé.

-Sí.- hubo un breve silencio.- Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo vas con TK?- preguntó.

-Excelente, el matrimonio es mejor de lo que pensaba.- sonreí, en verdad lo era.

-Me acuerdo cuando te la pasabas hablando de tu príncipe azul y soñando con el momento en que llegaría.

-Sí, lo sé. Era una ilusa.

-¿Y no han pensado en tener hijos?

-No, por el momento.

-Ay, Kari, llevas tres años casada, deberías pensarlo ya.

-Por ahora el trabajo nos quita mucho tiempo tanto a él como a mí.- me molestaba eso, me daba cierto enojo no poder dejar lo que hacía para embarcarme en la gran aventura de ser madre pero al mismo tiempo sentía alivio de tener esa excusa ya que todo el asunto del parto me aterraba. Cambié de tema enseguida.- ¿Piensas embarazarte pronto?- pregunté, y ella sonrió.

-La verdad es que sí, tanto a Ken como a mí nos encantaría tener cinco niños y qué mejor que planearlos de una vez.

-Bueno, suerte con eso.- reí. Yolei regresó a su oficina y comencé mi labor.

Nuestro noviazgo había durado dos años, fue en unas vacaciones de navidad que TK y yo decidimos viajar a París, era, prácticamente, nuestro primer viaje solos. Recuerdo bien aquél tiempo, no sólo por el extremo frío que estaba haciendo si no porque es una de las fechas más importantes de mi vida. Estaríamos dos semanas allá. Los primeros días estuvimos conociendo casi toda la ciudad, era como un sueño hecho realidad, pasear por las hermosas calles chapadas a la antigua, de la mano con mi novio, visitando cada museo y cada plaza. Dos días antes de regresar me invitó a cenar pero me dijo que era una sorpresa, me quedé en el hotel para arreglarme y él me dijo que pasaría más tarde por mí, tenía curiosidad por saber a dónde me llevaría pero lo conocía demasiado bien y sabría que no me diría.

-¿Estás lista, amor?- preguntó entrando a mi habitación, yo estaba terminando de maquillarme.

-Claro.- se sentó en la cama; guardé las pinturas, me lavé los dientes y tomé mi bolso, no me gustaba hacerlo esperar mucho porque sabía que se podía impacientar y claro, yo odiaba la impuntualidad.- Estoy lista.

-Te ves hermosa.- poniéndose de pie, se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿A dónde me llevarás?- pregunté.

-Es una sorpresa.- tomó mi abrigo y salimos del cuarto. Llegamos a la entrada del hotel, en donde había un hermoso carro esperándonos, supuse que lo había rentado. Subí al coche.

-¿A dónde iremos, amor?- insistí ya una vez que los dos estuvimos dentro.

-Ya te lo he dicho princesa, es una sorpresa.

-Pero ni siquiera sé si estoy vestida para la ocasión.

-Estás perfecta.- dijo acercándose a mí y me dio un beso.- Pero tendré que vendarte lo ojos.- sacó un pañuelo negro que llevaba en el bolsillo de su saco.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- supliqué.

-Vamos, princesa, así la sorpresa será mayor cuando lleguemos.- me vendó los ojos.

El coche se detuvo, luego de menos de media hora de conducir, enseguida se escuchó la voz del chofer.

-Hemos llegado, señor.- le dijo a TK, él se bajó y me ayudó a salir.

-¿Puedo quitarme la venda?- pregunté.

-Espera un segundo.- dijo, luego se fue a hablar con el conductor.

-Bien, vamos.- me tomó de la mano y escuché el coche arrancar.

-Amor no puedo caminar con esto, deja que me quite la venda, por favor.

-¿Acaso no confías en que seré un buen guía?- preguntó riendo.

-Sí.- rezongué algo apenada. Caminamos un poco, de pronto lo sentí pararse en seco.- ¿Y ahora?

-Aquí es.- me quitó la venda y lo que vi enseguida era un cuento de hadas: Estábamos frente a la torre Eiffel, TK me tomaba de la mano y sonreía.- ¿Te gusta?

-Es hermosa, más hermosa de lo que imaginaba.- y es que en toda la semana que habíamos estado ahí él no había querido que fuéramos a verla.

-Y esta noche es sólo para los dos.- lo miré sin creer en aquello, ¿la Torre Eiffel para los dos solos? Eso debía de haberle costado una fortuna, quizá toda su herencia.

Me tomó de la mano y subimos por el elevador, la vista era hermosa, las luces en la ciudad se veían especialmente radiantes esa noche, llegamos a la primer plataforma, en donde estaba el restaurante, el lugar se encontraba completamente solo, había pétalos por el piso, unos violinistas, meseros, pero no había más gente; al centro del restaurante había una mesa especialmente adornada con velas, TK me condujo a ella.

-Amor, esto es un sueño.- dije aún impresionada.

-Sabía que te gustaría, y es sólo para ti.- sonrió, los meseros comenzaron a servirnos champagne, y enseguida el aperitivo.

El lugar era maravilloso, la noche espléndida, ¿qué más podía pedir en ese momento? Me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, tan satisfecha, tan dichosa, viendo como el sueño que miles de chicas tenemos durante la adolescencia se estaba haciendo realidad. Con un título bien ganado, un magnífico trabajo y un novio que, bueno, no hay ni la más mínima queja de él.

Takeru y yo comenzamos a cenar, platicábamos del viaje, de lo hermosa que era la ciudad, luego él mencionó que un día llevaría a sus hijos ahí, y por supuesto a su esposa, y de las ganas que tenía de ser padre, no dije nada ni quise preguntar a qué se debían aquellos comentarios, él y yo nunca habíamos hablado del matrimonio, sabíamos que un día sucedería pero por el momento no queríamos pensar en eso.

Luego de una agradable plática, una exquisita cena, y un delicioso champagne, me llevó a la tercera plataforma, en donde estaba el mirador más alto, la vista era fabulosa, no quise mirar abajo, sentía algo de vértigo.

-¿Puedes ver las estrellas?- preguntó él, estaba atrás de mí y con sus brazos me rodeaba la cintura.- Hay una especialmente bella.- dijo.

-¿En dónde?- pregunté mirando hacia el cielo.

-Está entre mis brazos.- susurró a mi oído, me volteé ligeramente hasta cruzar miradas, luego sonrió.- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.- me acerqué más a él.

-Princesa…- interrumpió antes de besarme, luego lentamente fue soltándome.

-¿Sí?

-Hay algo que quiero pedirte.- me tomó de las manos.- Esta noche es perfecta, es hermosa, mi vida, pero no se asemeja a ti.- comenzó.- Y la verdad es que sin ti una noche así no sería especial. Sin ti yo no sería feliz como ahora.

-Amor…

-Y es por eso que no puedo continuar más de este modo, no puedo vivir más tiempo lejos de ti.- dijo.- Mi Kari, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó sacando un hermoso anillo con un diamante de su saco.

-Yo…- me quedé atónita, simplemente las palabras se perdieron ante tanta emoción. Él me miraba esperando una respuesta con una perfecta sonrisa, lo miré a los ojos y me perdí en el brillo de la luna reflejado en ellos, era mi príncipe, mi dios.- Sí quiero.- respondí finalmente. Él suspiró de la emoción y me puso el anillo, todo era mágico.

-Te amo, mi princesa.- susurró, se acercó y me besó, fundiendo sus labios en los míos, llevándome lejos de allí, haciéndome volar hacia algún otro universo paralelo.- Te prometo que serás la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

-Mi vida…- acaricié su rostro.- Ya lo soy.- él sonrió, nos miramos durante segundos, que me parecieron eternos, luego volvió a besarme.

* * *

**No subo hasta el otro domingo... ésta semana sí que estará intensa e interesante! Dicen que va a nevar, ¿ustedes creen? Jajaja desde hace casi 15 años que no ha nevado acá xDD a ver qué pasa...**

**El capi está súper meloso D: jajajaja me reí mucho al volver a leerlo xD las cosas que se me ocurrían en ese momento xDD ahora parezco el Grinch del amor .**

**Dejen review, por favor! :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias: Universo alterno.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, los personajes son utilizados con fines de mero entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

El hospital Tisch estaba a reventar de gente, una epidemia de gripe se había desatado por la ciudad. Se encontraban desde niños con fiebre muy elevada hasta adultos que sólo tenían dolor muscular. TK llevaba dos días ahí vacunando personas, y atendiendo a una paciente que estaba bajo su cargo, tenía dieciséis años, la joven había quedado embarazada, aunque por desgracia, padecía de un embarazo ectópico, en donde el óvulo había sido fecundado fuera de la matriz. Los padres de la joven no sabían que ella estaba en ese estado, llevaba seis semanas, y le había hecho prometer a TK que se los diría pero que por el momento él se quedara callado, como médico no debía respetar la decisión de la paciente siendo ésta menor de edad, pero se compadeció de ella al ver la manera en que sus padres la trataban cada vez que iban.

-¿El bebé está bien?- preguntó, Takeru le hacía una ecografía.

-Sí.- respondió de buen ánimo.

-No me he sentido bien desde la mañana, me duele todo el cuerpo.

-Bueno, has estado en cama casi cuatro días.- apagó el transductor.

-Tal vez esta noche hablaré con mis padres. Probablemente den al bebé en adopción y luego me manden a un internado.

-No lo harán, ellos pasaron por esto y no creo que sean capaces.

-No los conoces.- dijo ella, luego se quedó en silencio jugueteando con sus pulgares.- Tu esposa debe de ser la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Está casada con un joven y apuesto doctor, me supongo que deben tener una perfecta casa y una familia hermosa.- TK sonrió.

-Aún no tenemos hijos.

-Yo creí que sí, después de todo pareces un buen padre.- él se sonrojó.- Ojala que a mi hijo le toque un hogar como el tuyo.

-Él y tú serán muy felices.- la ayudó a levantarse de la camilla y a sentarse en una silla de ruedas, estaba débil debido a tanto medicamento así que le era difícil trasladarse de un lugar a otro.

-Si es que sobrevivo a mis padres.

-Debes aceptar al menos un regaño.- fueron por el pasillo hasta el ascensor.

-¿Un regaño? ¡Eso me encantaría! Pero lo que en realidad recibiré…- de pronto la joven se inclinó apretándose el vientre.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Me duele!- gritó ella. Rápidamente le trajeron una camilla de emergencia y la trasladaron a la sala de urgencias, tenía una hemorragia.

-Tranquila, Nicole.- decía Takeru mientras le ponían una mascarilla de anestesia.

La jovencita había tenido un aborto espontáneo, tuvieron que practicarle una excisión quirúrgica. Esto se había debido, precisamente, a que el embrión no estaba bien plantado en la matriz. Gracias a Dios pudieron sacar todo sin lastimarla. La anestesia le duró cerca de una hora y media más, mientras, TK pensaba en cómo le diría a la joven lo que había sucedido, después de todo ella había experimentado un poco el "amor" materno al hablarle por las noches al bebé.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó él entrando a la habitación, Nicole acababa de despertarse.

-Bien.- dijo con la voz aún ronca.- ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Y mi bebé?

-Tranquila Nicole, no debes alterarte, descansa.

-¿Cómo está mi bebé?- insistió, para TK fue una de las cosas más duras que había tenido que hacer como doctor.

-Nicole tú… tú sufriste de un aborto espontáneo.

-¿Qué!

-Lo lamento.- agachó la cabeza.- Hicimos todo lo que pudimos.

-¡No! ¡Mi bebé!- la chica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, TK se acercó a abrazarla.

-Tranquila, tranquila.- decía mientras le acariciaba dulcemente el cabello.- Te aseguro que él no sufrió nada.

-¡Pero no es justo! Yo… yo de verdad amaba a mi bebé, lo amaba, lo amo, TK.- dijo ella llorando.- ¡No, mi bebé!

-Nicole, mira, escúchame un momento, ¿sí?- se inclinó un poco hacia ella.- Nunca vamos a entender por qué pasan esta clase de cosas, por qué Dios las permite, pero te puedo asegurar que si ese bebé no está ahora aquí debe de estar allá, en lo alto, junto a Él, y un día lo volverás a ver, sólo que no será ahora, sino dentro de muchos años.

-TK…- susurró ella, y siguió llorando durante un rato.- Quisiera… no le digas a mis papás, por favor.

-Nicole, no puedes ocultarlo.

-Por favor, ¿puedes hacerlo?- Takeru se quedó mirándola por un momento, le hubiera encantado decir que sí, pero su ética profesional estaba ante todo.

-No puedo, perdóname. Tus papás tienen que saber.

-Bueno, al menos deja que sea yo quien se los diga.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora, me encantaría estar sola.

-Sí, claro. Descansa.- salió luego de la habitación.

Un aborto debía ser una de las cosas más terribles que le pueden pasar a una mujer. El hecho de saber que llevabas un ser vivo dentro de ti y que, muchas veces, de la noche a la mañana ya no está. Debía ser horrible. TK pensó un momento, si algo así llegara a sucederle a Kari él no podría vivir con ello; su mente divagó en aquellos pensamientos que dieron fin al sonar de su celular.

-¿Hola?

-Amor, ¿cómo estás?

-Princesa. Me alegra escuchar tu voz.

-A mí también amor. No te escuchas nada bien, ¿pasó algo? Creí que nos veríamos para comer.

-Sí, ¡rayos, lo olvidé!- maldijo.- Lo siento tanto, princesa, es que tuve un contratiempo.

-No, no tienes que disculparte, está bien.- intenté ser comprensiva.- ¿Pero estás bien?

-¿Recuerdas que te platiqué sobre Nicole?

-Sí.

-Ella, acaba de sufrir un aborto. Tuve que darle la noticia.

-¡Dios bendito! ¿Cómo está?

-De salud, bien, pero emocionalmente mal.

-Lo siento tanto, pobrecita.

-Ella me abrazó llorando, estaba desconsolada, ¡Kari, no supe qué decirle!- dijo angustiado.- Sólo le mencioné que su bebé estaba ahora en un mejor lugar, junto a Dios.

-Mi amor…

-Me siento terrible, te juro que si esto llegara a pasarnos yo…

-¡No! Escúchame bien por favor, esto no va a pasarnos, nunca.- afirmé con una seguridad que ni yo misma sabía de dónde provenía.

-Mi vida...- se escuchó que alguien lo llamó.- Tengo que irme, pero prometo llegar ahí para la cena.

-De acuerdo, amor, cuídate mucho.

-Adiós princesa.- dijo él y enseguida colgó el teléfono.

Era terrible cuando esas cosas pasaban, TK era un hombre muy sensible y le afectaban en sobremanera, aunque él no fuera el afectado. No era fácil tener que anunciar la muerte de alguien, y más aún cuando se tratara de un bebé.

Recuerdo bien una vez que llegó a casa, era tarde, yo me había quedado dormida mientras lo esperaba. Él llegó y se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, al sentirlo desperté.

-Mi amor, no te oí llegar.- dije un poco adormilada.

-Descansa.- dejó la ropa en el cesto de ropa sucia en el closet.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunté.

-No.- respondió muy serio.- Sólo quiero dormir.- se acostó dándome la espalda, apagó la lámpara que estaba sobre el buró de su lado.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté, no me respondió, me senté en la cama.- Mi amor, ¿qué pasa?- pregunté y lo jalé del hombro para que volteara a verme.

-Sólo quiero dormir.- balbuceó sin poder ocultar que estaba llorando.

-Mi amor, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Qué pasó?- se volteó y me abrazó por la cintura y se echó a llorar. Le acaricié el cabello y lo abracé.

-Estuve cuidando a un niño, tenía seis años y padecía de leucemia.- dijo muy quebrantado.- Esta mañana falleció.- me abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, dejando sus lágrimas por mi bata.

-Mi amor…- pude sentir ese dolor, ese sufrir, amaba a los niños, no quise quebrarme en el momento, era él quien necesitaba consuelo.

-Fue tan difícil decírselo a sus padres, ¡mi Kari!- él siguió llorando, yo sólo le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello.

-Tranquilo, mi vida.- intentaba consolarlo.- No fue culpa tuya, hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

-Hubieras visto a su madre, era un dolor terrible.

Esa noche casi no dormimos, mi TK estaba tan dolido. Y así había sucedido con varios pacientes, él como doctor se tomaba muy en serio su papel, pero al hacerlo se encariñaba con los pacientes. Muchas veces le dije que no lo hiciera, si sucedía algo malo después se lastimaba también, pero amaba su trabajo y a sus pacientes, en especial cuando eran niños.

* * *

**Sé que les había dicho que hasta el domingo actualizaba pero no voy a poder. Éste fin de semana ando FULL con la tarea, así que aquí les dejo un regalito :)**

**Igual aviso por aquí que lo más probable es que no halla capítulo de El destino de un ángel hasta dentro de dos semanas, lo siento :(**

**Cuídense mucho, pórtense bien :p y abríguense que hace bastante frío! D: jajaja... ah! Y más importante, dejen review por favor! Se siente genial andar llena de trabajos, pendientes y recordar que olvidé cosas y de pronto entrar al mail y leer sus comentarios ^^ así que no sean gachos y escríbanme algo por favor jajaja :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias: Universo alterno.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, los personajes son utilizados con fines de mero entretenimiento.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

Noviembre había llegado, y con éste un hermoso invierno, en el que el frío era seco, no había lluvia, lo cual lo hacía hermoso.

Yo me encontraba próxima a terminar un libro, que desde verano había comenzado, lo llamaba: _Fantasía, _y trataba la historia de una joven adolescente, que, abandonada por sus padres, decide comenzar un vida de rebeldía, entregándose a aquellas pasiones juveniles que la llevaron casi a la perdición, pero un fiel amigo de ella, al final, luego de que es abandonada y queda embarazada, decide cuidarla junto con su bebé, e incluso está dispuesto a velar por él. Me encontraba buscando el final indicado, sabía cómo me gustaría que terminara pero no podía plasmar todas aquellas ideas.

TK me había convencido de que lo escribiera, me había motivado a realizar el sueño que de joven no pude hacer. No pasaban de las 5:00pm cuando escuché que tocaron a la puerta, me pareció raro porque era fin de semana y no esperaba a nadie, Takeru había tenido que salir de viaje y regresaría hasta el martes.

-Hola.- dije al ver a Yolei frente a la puerta.- Pasa.

-¿Adivina qué?- preguntó misteriosa, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y la puso en el perchero.

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-¡Estoy embarazada!

-¿Qué!

-Tengo cuatro semanas y media.- chilló con emoción.

-¡Felicidades!- la abracé.

-¡Estoy feliz!

-¿Y Ken? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Aún no se lo he dicho, quiero que sea una sorpresa para su cumpleaños.

-¡Ay, amiga, qué emoción!- enseguida pasamos a la cocina, en donde preparé café.

-¿Y TK?- preguntó.

-Está de viaje, tuvo que ir a Queens.- dije, puse un plato con pan de dulce, después de todo era la hora de la merienda.- Pero dime, ¿cómo supiste que estabas embarazada?

-Bueno, primeramente dejé de usar el parche por dos semanas, luego tuve un retraso y decidí comprar una prueba de embarazo, dio positiva, pero como no me fío mucho en esas cosas hace dos días fui a ver a una ginecóloga y hoy confirmé la noticia, ¡voy a tener un bebé!

-Qué emoción.- me levanté a preparar el café.

-No tienes idea de lo que se siente, siempre he querido darle hijos a Ken y por fin tendremos el primero.- le dio un pequeño sorbo al café, pero apartó la taza de inmediato debido a lo caliente.- ¿Y tú aún no piensas en tener?

-Sí lo he pensado, y claro que me encantaría pero no lo he hablado con TK.

-¿Y por qué no te embarazas sin decírselo?

-¡Estás loca!- me reí.- Él se daría cuenta de inmediato, además que me encantaría planear bien a mis niños, que sea algo que decidamos los dos juntos.

-Entonces espero que no tarden mucho para que mi pequeño pueda tener un primo con quien jugar de su edad.- rió.

-Lo más seguro es que terminando el libro hable de esto con él.

Platicamos un par de horas más antes de que se marchara. Eran las 7:30pm, recogí la cocina y regresé para ver si podía seguir escribiendo algo pero la inspiración se había ido. Me senté en la sala y encendí el televisor, no había nada bueno, excepto la película de _Mujer Bonita_, me sentía tan cansada a pesar de que no había hecho gran cosa durante el día, cerré los ojos un momento intentando dormir pero el molesto timbre me interrumpió. Era TK.

-Amor, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté al verlo llegar, dejó sus maletas en el recibidor, me levanté para ir a ayudarlo.

-Terminé antes de lo que esperaba.- me dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-No, sólo un café, por favor.- estaba muy serio, fui a la cocina y encendí la cafetera, luego él se sentó en el comedor.

-¿Te fue bien?- pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-Sí, muy bien.

-¿Pasó algo malo, amor? Estás muy raro.- me miró de una forma extraña.

-Kari, ¿por qué siempre supones que me pasó algo malo?

-Porque te conozco y sé cuando algo no anda bien.- él se puso de pie y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Sí pasó algo.- dijo mirándome como enojado, me puse de pie y fui a apagar la cafetera, que estaba haciendo ese horrible chirrido, enseguida regresé con él.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté sirviendo el café con sumo cuidado en una taza.

-Conocí a alguien, a una mujer.- me sentí helada.

-¿Y…?

-Kari, lo siento.- dijo sin siquiera mostrar arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Te engañé, yo… me acosté con ella.- sólo cerré los ojos queriendo borrar aquellas palabras, pretendiendo que no las escuché, sentí cómo mi corazón se quebraba junto conmigo misma.

-¿Por qué? TK…- él sólo me miraba como con lástima o pena, y comencé a llorar.

-Entiéndeme Kari, no quise hacerlo…- ¿ahora quería que lo entendiera?

-¡Pero lo hiciste! ¿Por qué?- comencé a sollozar, aquello me dolía peor que una mordida de serpiente.

-No lo sé, yo…

-¡Por Dios, TK! Te acostaste con una mujer que apenas y conoces, luego vienes y me lo dices y ¿quieres que te perdone y lo olvide?- se quedó callado y agachó la cabeza.- ¿Ya no me amas?- pregunté intentando encontrar su mirada.

-No lo sé.- me dijo luego de un largo rato, cerré los ojos y sentí el rostro caliente ante el tacto de las lágrimas, me puse de pie y fui hacia la recámara, donde me encerré y me eché a llorar sobre la cama.

No podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando, mi esposo, mi TK, el amor de mi vida, quien había prometido que cuidaría de mí hasta la muerte, ¿ahora me estaba haciendo esto? No daba crédito ante sus palabras. Habíamos estado juntos por cuatro años, ¿tan rápido se termina el amor para los hombres?

Y luego entró en mí la culpabilidad: ¿si yo había provocado que eso sucediera? Tal vez no era lo suficientemente buena para él. Abracé una almohada y me quedé llorando, no sé por cuánto tiempo, me parecieron minutos aunque fueron horas. Ni un solo ruido escuché, en ese tiempo hasta que TK entró al cuarto.

-Kari…- me senté en la cama.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Sí.- me limpié el rostro con la manga del suéter, él se sentó a mi lado.

-Lo que dije allá abajo, no era cierto.- dijo él.- Sí te amo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, fue un momento de torpeza, ni siquiera recuerdo bien esa noche, sólo que estábamos en una cena y bebí unos tragos, pero no está claro para mí.

-Mira TK, sin importar cuáles hayan sido las razones, el daño está hecho.

-Por eso estoy aquí.- dijo él con la voz quebrada y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.- Porque quiero arreglar esto, mi Kari no quiero perderte, no lo soportaría, te amo y me siento terrible.- lo miré por un momento.

-Yo no quiero perderte, y no quiero perder el matrimonio, lo que juntos hemos construido estos años.

-¿Pero…?

-Pero no va a ser fácil olvidarlo.- dije.- No tienes idea de lo que se siente ser engañado.- él me miraba con cariño, suplicando perdón.- No me pidas que vuelva a confiar en ti como antes, al menos por ahora no.

-Kari…- me abrazó llorando, ambos lloramos, de pronto escuché que tocaron la puerta, era una voz de hombre, tocaba insistentemente, y en ese momento aquello se desvaneció, TK, el cuarto, todo, abrí los ojos y miré el televisor encendido, estuve soñando todo eso.

-¡Kari!- seguían tocando la puerta, me levanté y fui a abrir. Era Ryo, un compañero de trabajo.

-Hola.- dije con la voz ronca.

-¿Estabas dormida?

-Sí, no.- sonreí un momento.- Pasa.

-Mejor regreso mañana, para dejarte descansar.

-No, estoy despierta.- me tallé los ojos.- Entra.- él me siguió hasta la sala, apagué la televisión.

-¿Y tu esposo?- preguntó.

-Está de viaje, ¿qué hora es?

-Las 9:00pm.

-¿Y puedo saber el honor de tu visita?- pregunté ya más despierta.

-Vine, porque necesito hablar contigo, es un tema algo delicado.

-Entonces voy a preparar un café, ¿quieres?- pregunté sin notar lo nervioso que estaba.

-No, gracias.- me levanté para ir a la cocina y él me siguió, me había parecido tan real el sueño, aún tenía la imagen de TK llorando sobre mi hombro.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- puse la cafetera a calentar, luego me senté en la mesita junto con Ryo.

-Es algo serio, incluso temo que las consecuencias puedan perjudicarnos.

-¿Sobre el trabajo? ¿Algo pasó en la empresa?

-No, tranquila, eso va bien. No se trata del trabajo.- me miró seriamente.

-Bueno, ¿qué es?

-No sé cómo decirlo. Es complicado.

-Ryo, te conozco de años, sólo dilo y ya, sea lo que sea.- sonreí, amaba ver su rostro cuando se ponía a titubear.

-Estoy enamorado de ti…- dijo cerrando los ojos, como si esperara que lo golpeara, me quedé mirándolo y comencé a reír.- ¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Enamorado?- me dio aún más risa.

-Sí. Lo estoy desde la primera vez que te vi.

-Pero, estoy casada.- dije restándole importancia a sus palabras.- Ay Ryo de seguro te picó el bicho más raro del mundo, eso o de plano este frío te está afectando.- me levanté a servir el café.

-No, Kari no estoy jugando.- se puso de pie y se acercó a mí.- Te amo, y me arrepiento tanto de no habértelo dicho antes, pero sería peor no decírtelo.

-Ryo…- me voltee para verlo de frente.- Si esto es un juego…

-No lo es. ¡Ay Kari! Yo…- se acercó un poco con intención de besarme pero me aparté de inmediato.

-Esto no está bien.- dije.- No le puedo hacer esto a TK.

-Claro, yo… lo siento.- se reprimió.- Demonios, soy un tonto.

-No lo eres, al contrario, esto que estás haciendo es algo muy valiente, es sólo que alguien más se adelantó.

-Perdóname, jamás debí habértelo dicho.- dijo cabizbajo.- Será mejor que me vaya.

-Ryo espera.- lo detuve del brazo.- ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos después de esto?- él se quedó callado por un momento.

-¿Crees…?- comenzó a decir acercándose.- ¿… que alguien puede ser amigo de la persona que ama? Imagínate lo que se siente verte a diario, tenerte cerca de mí y no poder abrazarte y decirte cuánto es que te amo.- la situación se sentía tensa. Le sostuve la mirada todo el tiempo, ¿de verdad esto estaba pasando?, me pregunté. Y cuando menos me lo esperé, él me tomó el rostro y me besó.

* * *

**Voy a tener que pedirle perdón a las Propiedades electromagnéticas de los materiales, Polímeros, Cerámicos, Ingeniería de materiales y Laboratorio de Ingeniería por abandonarlos hoy para irme con mi amiga inspiración y hacer arte :p jajajajaja...**

**No sé si se habrán dado cuenta pero he traducido mi historia: Víctima de la moda, ¿por qué? Porque tengo amigos lectores en inglés a los que les he dejado review y ellos se sienten "mal" por no poder leerme debido a que no entienden el castellano así que me propuse a hacer eso para ellos y voilá! :D**

**Disfruten el capi, dejen review, por favor! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencias: Universo alterno.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, los personajes son utilizados con fines de mero entretenimiento.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

El aeropuerto estaba a reventar de gente, era casi imposible caminar entre las salas, tres vuelos se habían retrasado mientras que otros iban llegando. La fila para recoger las maletas era larguísima.

Diciembre había llegado y tras él una hermosa temporada de nevadas. El espíritu navideño ya comenzaba a sentirse, la mayoría de las calles y las casas estaban adornadas con muñecos de nieve, renos, luces, muérdago, en fin. TK había tenido que viajar a San Diego, fui a recogerlo aunque su vuelo aún no llegaba. Me senté a esperarlo mientras veía a la gente pasar. Había desde familias con más de 8 integrantes hasta las típicas jóvenes que viajaban de Illinois con su grupo de amigas.

Algo que llamó mi atención fue al ver a una mujer, era joven, no pasaba de los 30, traía un niño cargando, el pequeño tendría unos dos años, su esposo, acababa de llegar por lo visto, llevaba en las manos un dinosaurio que caminaba y hacía soniditos, cuando el pequeño lo vio, rápidamente se bajó de brazos de su mamá y corrió a abrazarlo, su padre le entregó el juguete y el niño emocionadísimo lo abrazó y comenzó a jugar. Me enterneció ver aquella imagen, después de todo yo jamás había pasado por algo así, aunque quisiera, no podía entender la satisfacción de aquél niño.

Me desvié pensando en eso y luego vino a mi mente el beso de Ryo, aquellos momentos en los que no pude o quizás, no quise apartarme de él. No volvimos a hablar de eso, en la empresa él siguió tratándome como siempre lo ha hecho y la verdad yo no había querido decirle a TK lo que había ocurrido.

-Amor.- escuché su voz a lo lejos, miré hacia la entrada y ahí estaba, me levanté y fui con él.

-Hola, mi vida.- lo saludé dándole un tierno beso.- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Excelente.- dijo, sólo llevaba una maleta.- Vámonos.- caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, eran las 7:28pm, ya estaba bastante oscuro. Takeru no quiso manejar así que tomé el volante.

-¿Tienes hambre, amor?

-No princesa, si quieres sólo vamos por un café.- se abrochó el cinturón. Tras hacer lo mismo, puse la camioneta en marcha y rápidamente me fui por el free way.

-Tu mamá me llamó ayer.

-¿Y qué dijo, cómo está?

-Está bien, aunque dice que la tienes algo abandonada.- sonreí, TK me agarró de una mano y fue acariciándola.

-Mi madre.- dijo riendo.- Aún quiere tratarme como su pequeño.

-Entiéndela amor, su bebé se fue ya de la casa, y tu hermano la ve una vez al mes, ella no quiere que suceda lo mismo contigo.

-Supongo que sí, ¿está bien si la invitamos mañana a comer?

-Claro que sí, mi vida.- él me acarició el cabello.

-¿Sabes qué he estado pensando? Creo que es tiempo de planear una familia, me encantaría ser padre, ¿a ti no?- desaceleré un poco y lo miré extrañada.- Imagínate, tener una princesita que ande por toda la casa, que sea como tú.

-No, TK, nuestros hijos serán idénticos a ti, tendrán tus mismos ojos y tu cabello.- sonreí, él me acarició el rostro.- ¿De verdad quieres ser padre ya?

-Me encantaría ¿a ti no?

-No lo sé.

-Vamos Kari, lo tenemos todo, no les faltará nada.

-No es eso.

-¿Es por la empresa?

-En parte.- dije aparcándome en el estacionamiento del Starbucks.

-Mi vida, pero si eres la gerente principal, no tienes por qué preocuparte, sólo te darán la incapacidad por la cuarentena, y si no, puedes dejar de trabajar, ¿sabes que con el mío tenemos para cubrir nuestros gastos y más?

-Lo sé, amor, y claro que dejaría de trabajar, a mis pequeños les voy a dar todo el tiempo que requieran mientras crecen, no me gusta la idea de que sean educados en una guardería o con una sirvienta.

-¿Entonces…?- sonreí al ver su rostro, me encantaba esa mirada de niño suplicando a su madre que lo dejase ir a jugar.

-Bueno, vamos a intentarlo.

-Deberíamos empezar ahora.- dijo con una mirada traviesa mientras se acercaba a besarme el cuello, me estremecí al sentir sus labios.

-¿Ahora?- reí, luego me acerqué y nos besamos, pero un espantoso grito nos separó. Afuera había una señora que llevaba una niña, la pequeña estaba como inconsciente en el piso mientras la señora gritaba pidiendo ayuda, rápidamente TK y yo nos bajamos.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó él inclinándose con la pequeña para sentir su pulso.

-Me dijo que se sentía mal, le dolía el pecho, comenzó a toser y se desmayó.

-Tiene el pulso muy bajo, lo mejor será que la lleve a un hospital.- dijo.

-Pero yo no tengo seguro, ni dinero.

-Eso es lo de menos, lo que importa ahora es salvar la vida de su hija.- TK cargó a la pequeña y la recostó en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, la señora se sentó a su lado, él manejó hasta la clínica.

-¿Le había pasado eso antes?- pregunté.

-No, nunca, había días en los que amanecía con mucha tos, o en que sentía un dolor en el pecho, pero luego se le pasaba.

-Su hija estará bien.- dijo TK mirándola por el espejo. Llegamos al hospital, él se bajó con la niña en brazos y la señora lo siguió, yo me quedé estacionando la camioneta. Entraron por la puerta de urgencias.

-¡Una camilla, rápido!- gritaba una enfermera, mientras que un equipo venía con eso y un tanque de oxígeno. Entré en ese momento, TK se había puesto una bata.

-¡No está respirando!- dijo él.- Debemos hacer una traqueotomía.

-¡Mi hija!- lloraba la señora.

-Sáquenla de aquí.- pidió Takeru mientras entraban a una sala de emergencias.

-Venga conmigo.- le dije a la señora tomándola de los hombros, las puertas de vaivén se cerraron por completo.

-Pero mi niña…

-Ella estará bien, se lo prometo.- me la llevé a la sala de espera en donde nos sentamos.- Mi esposo es doctor, él trabaja en éste hospital. Su hija está en muy buenas manos, se lo aseguro.

-Ella es todo lo que tengo.- dijo mirándome.

-Va a estar bien.- sonreí.- Mi nombre es Kari.

-Me llamo, Ana.- dijo. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos TK salió a buscarnos.

-¿Cómo está mi hija, doctor?- preguntó la señora poniéndose de pie al verlo.

-Tranquila, ella está bien.- yo permanecí de pie al lado de Ana.- Ya logramos estabilizarla.

-¡Bendito Dios!

-Pero hay algo que debe saber.- por el tono de voz que usó sabía que no era algo bueno.- Su hija padece de una enfermedad pulmonar llamada asma bronquial, dígame, ¿usted tiene un jardín en su casa o alguna mascota?

-Mi hija tiene un gato, y yo trabajo en una florería.

-Esa es la causa, su hija parece ser alérgica al pelo de animal e inclusive también al polen de las flores.

-Pero en mi casa no tengo flores.

-No, pero el polen se adhiere a su ropa, aún pequeñas partículas que ella pudo respirar le han causado esto.- dijo él.

-¿Ella va a morir?- preguntó preocupada.

-No, estará bien, afortunadamente descubrimos su enfermedad a tiempo y existe un tratamiento, el más habitual y es que ella use un inhalador con salmeterol, con el que, si le llega a dar una crisis quedará aliviada a los pocos minutos.

-¡Ay doctor! Eso es muy caro, ¿no?- preguntó mortificada.- No sé si podré pagarlo, mi esposo me abandonó hace seis meses, y con lo que gano apenas y nos alcanza para comer.

-Despreocúpese por eso, el tratamiento no le costará nada.- lo miré y él me sonrió.

-¡Bendito sea, doctor! Muchas gracias.- dijo la señora feliz.

-Si me permiten, enseguida regreso.- él se dirigió al elevador.

-Enseguida vuelvo.- le dije a Ana, ella asintió y fui tras TK, entré en el elevador justo antes que las puertas se cerraran.- Mi amor, eso que acabas de hacer fue muy noble de tu parte.- lo abracé.

-¡Ay Kari!- exclamó suspirando.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté al verlo medio molesto.

-Me da rabia solo el hecho de pensar que miles de niños llegan a morir de asma por no recibir un tratamiento a tiempo, y todo por falta de dinero, ¡maldición!- salimos del elevador y caminamos hasta su oficina.

-TK…- tenía los ojos rojos, estaba a punto de llorar.

-No es justo que hasta la vida de esos pequeños cueste.- lo abracé y él comenzó a sollozar en mi hombro.

-Ya, mi amor, tranquilo, por fortuna esta pequeña estará bien, podrás ayudarla.- me miró por un momento, enseguida se secó las lágrimas.

-Me encantaría hacer algo más, no sólo por ella.

-¿Pero qué puedes hacer? Hay demasiados niños en todo el mundo, aún en esta ciudad, no puedes ayudarlos a todos.

-Ya pensaré en algo.- dijo, tomó una caja como de medicina que tenía dentro de su escritorio, en eso sonó mi celular.

-¿Hola?- contesté.

-Kari, soy yo, Ryo.- me estremecí al escucharlo.- ¿Estás ocupada?

-Un poco.

-Bien, sólo llamo para invitarte a desayunar mañana, a las 8:00am en el Florians que está por la empresa, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunté.

-Mañana sabrás, prométeme que irás.

-Sí, claro, ahí estaré.

-Bien, te veo mañana.

-Adiós.

-Espera Kari.- me detuvo Ryo.

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.- dijo.

-Adiós.- colgué la llamada, me quedé por un momento ida, había algo que se movía dentro de mí al escucharlo, pero ¿qué era?

-¿Quién era?- preguntó TK, reaccioné al escucharlo.

-Era Ryo.- dije.- Necesita hablar conmigo, no me dijo qué era, supongo que es para ver cómo va mi sistema o algo así.

-Bueno, vamos, debo dejarle el inhalador a la niña y algunas instrucciones a las enfermeras antes de irnos.- salimos de su oficina y entramos al elevador.

-¿No te quedarás aquí?- pregunté.

-¿Y perderme una noche sin ti?- sonrió.- No, ella está bien, sólo me aseguraré de dejarla en buenas manos.

-De acuerdo.- me fui a la sala de espera mientras él le daba instrucciones a las enfermeras, Ana estaba sentada.

-¿Le ha dicho algo más su esposo?- me preguntó.

-Su hija está bien, enseguida le está dejando el medicamento a las enfermeras, ella se quedará por esta noche aquí.- dije.

-Ok, estoy tan agradecida por esto que han hecho, son ángeles.- sonreí tímidamente.

-TK y yo sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo.

-Supongo que sus hijos deben estar muy orgullosos de tener padres como ustedes.

-Pues, aún no tenemos hijos.

-Lo lamento, siempre hablo de más, de verdad, perdóneme.- dijo.

-Está bien, no hay problema, es sólo que yo aún no me siento preparada para ser mamá.

-Te diré algo, cariño, una mujer nunca sabrá cuando está lista para tener hijos, hasta que los tiene. Si de verdad los quieres, adelante, por lo que veo lo tienes todo para darles un buen futuro.

-Sí, supongo que sí.- dije, en ese momento vi a TK venir hacia donde estábamos.

-Su hija dormirá toda la noche, habrá enfermeras que estarán vigilándola.- dijo él.

-Muchas gracias, doctor.

-Le recomiendo que vaya a casa a descansar y regrese mañana. Si quiere podemos dejarla ahí.

-No doctor, muchas gracias pero prefiero quedarme aquí esta noche.- dijo Ana.

-Siendo así, entonces nos vemos mañana.- dijo TK.

-Hasta mañana, muchas gracias por todo.- dije.

-Adiós.- se despidió Ana. TK y yo nos fuimos.

* * *

**Acabo de terminar la historia :D sólo faltan 5 capis más que iré subiendo a lo largo de la semana ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencias: Universo alterno.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, los personajes son utilizados con fines de mero entretenimiento.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6**

El despertador sonaba sin parar en mi oído, su timbre retumbaba por mi cabeza, estiré la mano hasta apagarlo. Eran las 6:30am. Miré hacia la ventana, ya había salido el sol, pese al frío que había estado haciendo días antes, se veía que el clima estaría más caluroso. Voltee hacia mi derecha, TK seguía durmiendo, me quedé observándolo por un momento, adoraba contemplarlo al dormir, era como un pequeño, acaricié su rostro, su cabello, lo amaba, era el mismo hombre del que me había enamorado, me sentía feliz, dichosa, lo amaba y temía tanto perderlo. Me acerqué a darle un beso, le acaricié el pecho, los hombros.

-Buenos días, amor.- dije al verlo abrir los ojos, él sonrió.

Se acercó y me regaló un beso, dio un giro hasta quedar sobre mí, no me importaba que su cuerpo oprimiera el mío, adoraba sentirlo así, tan cerca de mí, rodee su cuello con mis brazos, le acariciaba la espalada y el cabello mientras él me besaba, cada vez con más pasión.

-Te amo.- susurraba tras cada beso.

Nos miramos por un momento, me quitó la bata, seguía besándome, sentía sus manos recorrer mi cintura, era un momento mágico, nos amábamos, no sentía pena al estar desnuda frente a él, nunca lo había sentido, en realidad, él me besaba con pasión y ternura, recorrió todo mi cuerpo llenándome de besos.

-Te amo, te amo tanto.- me decía.

Su voz era la melodía que vivía en mí y que al escuchar cada mañana encendía mi sistema emocional y aceleraba el palpitar de mi corazón, su mirada era esa luz que te guía en medio de tinieblas y su amor era el sustento diario, casi podría decir que era un elemento más que componía el aire, tal como el oxígeno o el nitrógeno. Sus labios eran esa fórmula que calmaba cualquier inquietud que podría haber en mí, sus manos, sus caricias, todo él era justo lo que me hacía vivir feliz.

-Mi amor…- susurré al sentirlo tan mío, en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar, TK no dejaba de besarme.

-Déjalo que suene.- dijo. El mensaje entró a la contestadora, escuché la voz de Yolei, ella estaba llorando, dejó lo siguiente: "Kari, si estás ahí contesta por favor, te necesito mucho, (suspiró) mi Ken acaba de tener un accidente, está en el Tisch ve con TK por favor". Él y yo nos miramos.

-Tenemos que ir.- dije.

-¿Ahora?

-TK…- él no dijo más, se levantó rápidamente y fue al baño, yo me puse la bata nuevamente, odiaba que esta clase de cosas pasaran, era una de las razones por las cuales casi no hacíamos el amor en la mañana.

Al parecer nuestros planes de quedarnos juntos ese día no serían lo que esperábamos. Era sábado, el único día en que los dos descansábamos.

Escuché la regadera, comencé a tender la cama y a sacar mi ropa, guardé mi celular en la bolsa que me llevaría, a los pocos minutos salió TK del baño y, envuelto en una toalla comenzó a sacar su ropa del closet yo me metí a bañar.

-¿Has visto mi camisa celeste, la que me regaló mi hermano?- me preguntó, yo había terminado de bañarme, estaba envuelta en una toalla y con otra me secaba el cabello.

-Sí está colgada.- TK salió, comencé a vestirme.

-Voy a desayunar.

-Enseguida te preparo algo.- dije cepillándome el cabello.

-No, yo puedo hacerme.- salió del cuarto, estaba molesto, lo noté de inmediato. Me puse unos tenis, había decidido andar algo sport ese día, tomé mi bolso y bajé, TK se estaba comiendo un cereal.

-Mi amor, déjame te preparo algo más, ¿como qué se te antoja?- pregunté.

-Así estoy bien, gracias.- no insistí, me serví cereal también.

Él terminó antes que yo, levantó su plato y lo dejó en el fregadero, luego se fue a lavar los dientes, yo hice lo mismo.

-Te espero en la camioneta.- me dijo mientras me enjugaba la boca. Tomé mi bolso, mis llaves y salí enseguida.

-TK…- al entrar a la camioneta, me puse el cinturón y él abrió la cochera para salir.

-¿Sí?- preguntó sacando la camioneta.

-¿Podemos hablar de lo que pasó?

-No hay nada qué hablar, Ken nos necesita.

-¡TK, por favor! Te conozco demasiado bien sé que estás molesto.

-Me molesta que las cosas no salgan como las planeo.

-Eres doctor, deberías estar acostumbrado.

-Sí Kari pero no es lo mismo, habíamos quedado de estar juntos este día y…

-¡Fue un accidente! Alguien te necesita.

-¡Pero hay más doctores! No entiendo por qué me necesitan a mí en especial.

-¡Es mi mejor amiga! ¡Dios Santo! TK, su esposo tuvo un accidente es obvio que ella necesita a alguien a su lado en este momento y confía en ti como doctor sabe que si la vida de Ken está en tus manos él estará bien.

-¡Pero no soy Dios!

-TK…- se estaba poniendo difícil e irritante.

-Kari, entiéndeme por favor, siempre posponemos nuestro tiempo juntos por complacer o servir a los demás, estoy harto de eso, sólo quiero estar un día contigo. ¿Hace cuánto que no nos quedamos solos?- íbamos llegando al hospital.

-Mejor hablamos en casa.- dije mientras él se estacionaba.

-Espero dormir hoy en casa.- salimos del auto y entramos al hospital, ahí estaba Yolei.

-¡Kari!- exclamó al verme, la abracé de inmediato y ella comenzó a llorar.- ¡Gracias a Dios llegaron!

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté.

-Ken venía hacia acá, manejando por la carretera y en una curva un tráiler que iba a exceso de velocidad perdió el control y se fue al carril en donde iba y…- comenzó a sollozar.- Y no sé cómo sucedió el tráiler quedó casi encima del carro, Ken salió volando, no me han dicho cómo está.- la abracé mientras lloraba, TK y yo nos miramos.

-Voy a verlo, tranquila yo me haré cargo.- dijo él, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

-¡Ay Kari! Si mi Ken se va…

-¡Cállate! No digas eso, no lo pienses si quiera.- dije.- Él estará bien.

-Dios lo quiera.

Me quedé con Yolei casi toda la tarde, fuimos a la cafetería y ella apenas y probó la ensalada. En momentos estaba calmada y en momentos lloraba, TK no había salido aún a dar noticias, fui a buscarlo a la oficina varias veces pero no estaba.

Pasadas las siete salió él del quirófano, Yolei y yo estábamos en la sala de espera.

-¿Cómo está Ken?- preguntó ella poniéndose de pie al verlo.

-Él está estable. Mejor siéntate.- le dijo a Yolei, él se sentó en frente de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mira con el accidente Ken se fracturó el brazo derecho y su rodilla derecha quedó casi desgarrada tuvimos que hacer varias cirugías para poder unir sus tendones y ligamentos, no sabemos si la operación funcionó correctamente hasta que camine, pero será dentro de unas tres semanas o cuatro.

-¿Pero estará bien? ¿Podrá caminar?- preguntó.

-Eso espero, pero no puedo asegurar nada.- Yolei respiró un poco más tranquila.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Sí, aunque está dormido, aún bajo los efectos de la anestesia, pero si quieres ir su cuarto es el número 32.- ella fue enseguida.

-¿De verdad estará bien?- pregunté.

-Sí, lo estará.- respondió acariciando mi mano.- Kari, siento mucho lo de esta mañana, fui un tonto al actuar así.

-No, de ninguna manera, en todo caso la culpa es mía por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo importante que es estar juntos.

-Pero Kari, si no hubieras insistido en que viniéramos a Ken no le hubieran realizado esa operación.- dijo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, yo fui quien insistió en que la hiciéramos. Kari perdóname.

-Mi amor, ya todo está bien.- sonreí.

Esa noche regresé sola a casa, Yolei regresó a la suya y TK se quedó ahí. La mayoría de las veces en que él y yo discutíamos por algo siempre terminábamos aprendiendo de eso.

Al llegar vi un carro mal estacionado afuera pero no había nadie dentro, metí la camioneta a la cochera y cerré; saqué unos sobres que estaban en el buzón, la mayoría eran cuentas a pagar, saqué las llaves del bolso e intenté abrir la puerta pero la llave no entraba, miré si era la correcta y la volví a meter, me di cuenta de que la cerradura estaba forzada y la puerta abierta, la empujé y ésta se abrió completamente, encendí la luz del recibidor, todo parecía estar en orden, saqué el celular y marqué el número de TK mientras entraba lentamente.

-¿Amor?- contestó él.

-TK, la casa estaba abierta.- dije enfocando mi mirada en la oscuridad de la sala.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-La cerradura está rota o forzada y la puerta estaba abierta, TK…- algo se movió detrás de mí y me estremecí.

-¿Kari qué está pasando?- preguntó.

-Ven rápido, por favor.- me asusté, en ese momento algo me agarró por atrás tapándome la boca con un pañuelo, era un hombre con un pasamontañas, el celular se me cayó.

-¿Kari? ¡Kari!- le di una patada al hombre en la espinilla, estaba algo mareada al parecer eso tenía cloroformo. Luego otro hombre que salió de detrás de mí me dio un golpe y caí, estaba sangrando.

-¡Ayuda!- comencé a gritar desesperadamente, luego un hombre me ató las manos, forcejeé con él pero era más fuerte que yo, el otro hombre me puso el pañuelo en la boca hasta que no supe de mí.

* * *

**Aquí empieza la "acción" jaja cuatro capis más y queda lista! :D**

**Por cierto! Tengo un gatito nuevoooooooo :D es blanco con negro, aún estoy en busca de un buen nombre para él (es macho) así que dejen ideas de cómo debería llamarlo xDD**

**Gracias a todos los que pasan a leer, sé en verdad que lo hacen porque chequeo mis "hits" en el traffic de la historia así que no sean malos y dejen review por favor ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencias: Universo alterno.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, los personajes son utilizados con fines de mero entretenimiento.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**

-Aquí tiene una foto.- dijo TK entregándosela a un oficial.

-La encontraremos.- respondió el hombre.

-Tranquilo, Kari aparecerá.- susurró Yolei dándole un abrazo.

-Eso espero.

* * *

Habían pasado seis horas desde que ocurrió el incidente, estaba secuestrada. Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro y realmente olía mal. Era como una casa vieja, llena polvo y telarañas por todos lados, en el piso había periódico y cartón, tenía una pequeña ventana. Yo estaba atada a una silla, amarrada de manos y pies, en mi boca traía un pañuelo. Estaba sangrando por la nariz y me dolía la cabeza, comencé a llorar esperando lo peor, no podía gritar, intenté desatarme pero fue imposible, entonces oí algo afuera, agucé el oído para escuchar más claramente, al parecer alguien charlaba.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- dijo una voz masculina.

-No sé, no sé.- respondió otro.

-¿Y si la matamos?- me estremecí al escuchar esto.

-No, eso no fue lo que el jefe ordenó.

-¿Crees que ya haya despertado?

-Iré a ver.- en eso escuché el cerrojo abrirse, entró un hombre robusto, muy alto vestía de negro y tenía un pasamontañas, llevaba una lámpara de gas en la mano. Un inmenso miedo me invadió al verlo.- Veo que ya despertaste.- dijo con la voz aún más gruesa.

-Polilla.- gritó.- Ven aquí, la chica ha despertado.- entró un hombre un poco más bajito, fornido, de igual manera iba de negro pero no llevaba pasamontañas, tenía el cabello corto y negro, algo despeinado.

-¿Con que la princesa ha despertado, eh?- se acercó a mí, a pesar de que la luz era muy tenue pude ver que sus ojos eran verdes. Intenté hablar pero mis palabras fueron ininteligibles.

-¿Quieres hablar, eh?- preguntó el otro hombre, llevaba una navaja en la mano. Asentí con la cabeza.- Te quitaré eso sólo si prometes no gritar.- dijo acercando su artefacto a mi mejilla.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que lo hará!- dijo Polilla.

-Si lo hace…- acercó su navaja a mi cuello y metió su mano en mi blusa, las lágrimas se me salieron ante su sucio acto.-… sabrá quiénes somos.- sonrió.

-Claro.- sonrió Polilla de mala manera, el hombre me quitó el pañuelo de la boca, incliné el rostro para sollozar.

-Bien, habla ahora.- ordenó. Levanté la mirada hacia él.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté.- ¿Por qué a mí?- ambos se miraron.

-Usualmente no damos explicaciones.- dijo Polilla.

-Pero tan fácil es esto: necesitamos dinero y tú lo tienes.- balbuceó el otro.

-¿Y tenían que hacer esto? ¡Desgraciados!- maldije llorando.

-Hey niñita no te quieras pasar con nosotros. Que además, podemos pasar un rato muy agradable.- Polilla comenzó a tocarme por debajo de la blusa.

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de encima!.- grité con coraje y le escupí el rostro.

-¡Estúpida!- me soltó una bofetada.

-Entre mejor te portes con nosotros más pronto volverás a tu casa.- dijo el otro.- Pero de ti depende el precio de tu rescate.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundida.

-Queremos a tu esposo.- sonrió Polilla.

-¿Qué? ¿Están locos? ¿Por qué a él?

-Resulta que nuestro jefe nos ha pedido la cabeza de tu doctorcito.- dijo.- Él pagaría lo que fuera por ver a su princesa con vida, ¿no?

-Idiotas.

-Así que, más vale complacernos en todo si quieres salir más pronto.- agregó Polilla lamiendo mi mejilla; lloré, lloré de coraje, de miedo, sentía como si algo dentro de mí fuera a estallar.

-Déjala ya, Polilla. Esta noche debe descansar.- tomó la lámpara y se salió, el otro hizo lo mismo, cerraron la puerta dejándome completamente a oscuras.

Lloré hasta secarme esa noche, comencé a forcejear en la silla desesperada por querer desatarme pero era imposible.

* * *

-¿En dónde estás mi, Kari?- se preguntó TK; estaba manejando sin dirección alguna buscándola. Su celular sonó.- ¿Hola?

-Dr. Takaishi, habla el comandante Stanley, ¿cómo se encuentra usted?

-¿Cómo quiere que esté? Preocupado. Dígame comandante, ¿han sabido algo de Kari?

-No, aún no hemos recibido noticias.- TK soltó un triste suspiro.- No se preocupe, señor, su esposa aparecerá.

-Le agradezco su atención, comandante.- dijo seriamente.- Así lo quiera Dios.

Luego de corroborar unos datos, colgó la llamada y decidió regresar a casa.

Estaba abatido, destrozado. La mujer de su vida le fue arrebatada en cuestión de segundos, ¿por qué? Era todo lo que pedía saber, ¿por qué a él?

Tras pasar por cada esquina, cada callejón albergaba la esperanza de encontrarla pero se llevaba una desilusión enorme al no verla.

-¿Dónde estás, mi Kari?

Llegó por fin a su casa. Se sentía tan sola, tan grande sin ella. Sin nada de ánimos fue a tirarse al sillón hecho un ovillo y comenzó a llorar. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, había perdido la noción de todo a su alrededor, hasta que el teléfono empezó a sonar. De inmediato saltó de su lugar para tomarlo y contestar.

-¿Diga?- preguntó aclarándose la voz. Silencio del otro lado.- ¿Quién es? Hable por favor.

-Takaishi.- escuchó una gruesa voz masculina.

-Sí, ¿quién habla?

-Aquí quien hace las preguntas soy yo.- al escuchar eso, TK se puso rígido, sintió una fuerte corazonada mezclada con miedo.- Tengo a tu mujer con vida.

-¡Kari! ¡Mi Kari! ¡Por favor déjeme hablar con ella!- gritó de la emoción.

-¡Silencio!- le cayó el hombre.- Si quieres verla sana y salva harás lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y ni una palabra a la policía o ella muere!- TK se estremeció ante el hecho de pensarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- una estruendosa risa acompañada de un largo silencio fue todo lo que escuchó antes de sentir la sangre congelarse.

-A ti.

* * *

**Chan, chan chan! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Quién es el misterioso jefe y por qué quiere a TK? Jojo les dejaré un adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

_**"Sentí las ásperas manos del hombre deslizarse por mi cintura y desabotonar mi pantalón, entré en pánico, ¿era esto mi final?"**_

**Déjenme un review, por favor! Anhelo recibir comentarios! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencias: Universo alterno.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, los personajes son utilizados con fines de mero entretenimiento.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

Había pasado la peor noche del año. Llevaba una semana en ese lugar, todo lo que quería era ver a TK, saber si él se encontraba bien.

Aún me dolía la cabeza, la herida que me hizo uno de esos hombres al atacarme en casa no había sido curada. Esperaba no contraer una infección.

Si mi memoria no fallaba ese día era domingo, ¿qué estaría haciendo mi familia? ¿Les habrá dicho TK lo que me pasó? Tenía mil preguntas.

Polilla y el otro hombre a quien varias veces escuché era llamado "el Negro" no habían llegado aún, supuse. Me daban de comer dos veces al día pero no dejando pasar cada oportunidad para tocarme. Los odiaba con toda mi alma, jamás había sentido tanto asco porque un hombre me tocara.

Un estruendoso ruido al abrirse la puerta me sobresaltó. Eran ellos.

-Buenos días, bonita.- saludó Polilla, traía un plato con pan tostado, huevo y una taza de café.- me contuve mucho para no echarme a llorar, cada vez que me veían así se aprovechaban de mí.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó el otro. No respondí. Polilla dejó la comida sobre una sucia mesa que había ahí.- Con que no quieres hablar, ¿eh?- se acercó a mí, me puse a temblar y sin poder evitarlo más, comencé a llorar.- Deja de lloriquear, muñeca...- deslizó su mano por mi blusa y ésta vez, dentro de mi sostén.- … yo puedo darte consuelo.

-¡Negro!- gritó Polilla.- ¡Recuerda lo que dijo el jefe!- vi cómo el hombre que me manoseaba lo miró con desprecio y salió de aquella habitación azotando la puerta.- Vamos Kari, tienes que comer.- Polilla se acercó a mí y acercó el pan para que le diera una mordida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré aquí?- pregunté. El hombre siguió alimentándome en silencio.- ¿Han hablado con mi esposo? ¡Por favor di algo!

-Ya hemos hablado con él.- me pasó el café, la taza tenía un popote para poder tomar.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- sus ojos se posaron en los míos, pude ver el arrepentimiento y la tristeza que emanaban.

-La transacción será dentro de dos días.

Seguí comiendo en sin decir más. ¿Entonces TK había aceptado entregarse por mí?

-¿Por qué su jefe quiere a TK? ¿Quién es su jefe?

-Mucha información, bonita.- sonrió.- Al menos siéntete feliz de que saldrás de aquí.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Y TK? De ninguna manera, no dejaré que le hagan daño, si tengo que quedarme una eternidad aquí para que él esté a salvo, lo haré.

Polilla se echó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Me parece curioso que él ha dicho casi lo mismo: "si tengo que entregarme por una eternidad para que ella esté a salvo, lo haré".

* * *

Takeru no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto. Era obvio que se entregaría por su amada pero la pregunta que ahora lo agobiaba era: ¿por qué? Usualmente en un secuestro lo que se pide es dinero no la vida de alguien más al menos que... quien estuviera detrás de todo aquello fuera alguien que lo odiara. Pero, ¿quién podía ser?

Aún no daban las 7:00am cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¿Ryo?- se sorprendió al ver al compañero de su esposa ahí. TK aún andaba en pijama.

-¿Has sabido algo de Kari?- preguntó ansioso.

-No, pasa.- abrió más la puerta. Ryo caminó hasta la cocina.- ¿Quieres un café?

-No gracias.- ambos se sentaron, TK siguió bebiendo el suyo en silencio.

-¿Dónde crees que pueda estar?- finalmente habló Ryo. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Donde sea, no lo sé.- se llevó una mano por el cabello despeinándolo aún más. Unas terribles ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos que ya de por sí se encontraban rojos e hinchados.- La extraño tanto.- una punzada de celos golpeó el estómago de Ryo.

-Creo...- Takeru levantó la vista, el otro estaba como perdido viendo a la nada, se sacudió la cabeza antes de seguir.- ¿Vas a entregarte?

-¡Por supuesto! Ni aunque me pagaran con todo el oro del mundo dejaría a mi Kari en donde esté.- Ryo sonrió.

-TK... ¿y si es una trampa?- los azules ojos del Takaishi lo escudriñaron sin entender su punto.- ¿Y si ellos no te devuelven a Kari? ¿Has pensado en eso?

-¡Demonios, Ryo! ¡Claro que lo he pensado!- obvió.- Pero es un riesgo que debo correr, por ella.

El otro se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

-Buena suerte, entonces.

* * *

Mañana sería el día establecido para salir de ahí. Contaba los minutos, no tenía idea de cuántas horas llevaba despierta y no me importaba, estaba ansiosa, desesperada por saber qué pasaría.

Polilla y Negro no habían querido tocar el tema de nuevo, lo único que me dijeron en la mañana era que no me llevarían comida esa noche y que debía prepararme para lo que viniera.

¿Cómo se supone que debía tomar esas palabras? Viniendo de un par de hombres que hasta cierto punto parecían amables.

Supe que ya había oscurecido. De pronto el motor de un coche se escuchó apagar. Alguien había llegado.

Pasos lentos fue lo que oí antes de que se abriera la puerta y me dejara ver al Negro, llevaba una botella de cerveza en la mano y por su porte supe que estaba ebrio. Sentí miedo, mucho miedo, Polilla no iba con él.

-Hola, primor.- dejó caer la botella haciéndose pedazos por el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres?- espeté seriamente.

-¡Uy, relájate! ¡He venido a divertirme!- pude ver la lujuria en sus ojos y mi cuerpo tembló de una manera impresionante.

El tipo se me acercó, sin desatarme las manos o pies, me tomó de los hombros y me aventó con fuerza en una vieja colchoneta que había ahí, me dolió el cuello al golpearme con la pared. Comenzó a besarme metiendo su lengua en mi boca y apretó con fuerza mis senos.

-¡Ayuda!- grité desesperada.

-Grita lo que quiera, sólo estamos tú y yo.

Rompió mi blusa al quitármela con fuerza, en un intento desesperado por alejarlo de mí mordí su labio pero todo lo que recibí fue una bofetada. Me ladee empezando a llorar. No podía estarme pasando eso a mí, ¡era injusto! TK siempre era quien me sacaba de cada apuro, quien corría a mí cuando me encontraba en problemas, ¿en dónde estaba ahora? ¡Lo necesitaba más que nunca!

Sentí las ásperas manos del hombre deslizarse por mi cintura y desabotonar mi pantalón, entré en pánico, ¿era esto mi final?

-¡Por favor!- supliqué llorando.- ¡No lo hagas, por favor!

Como respuesta sólo recibí una lujuriosa sonrisa. El hombre, bastante ebrio, arrancó mi sostén con fuerza; de inmediato se desabrochó el pantalón dejando ver que no llevaba ropa interior.

-¡Por favor!- rogué una vez más.

Sin piedad ni remordimiento, aquél hombre abusó de mí, de la peor forma en que creo se puede abusar de una mujer.

* * *

**Awww les dejo esto, estoy tomando minutos que no me corresponden jajaja ya debería estar dormida que mañana será un día de jornada larga.**

**Empecé hoy a hacer prácticas en un centro de investigación, mi experiencia: LO MEJOR :D**

**Espero que les agrade el capítulo, quizás, quizás recibiré comentarios de: "¿Por qué dejaste que eso le pasara a Kari?" y no les guste y a lo mejor hasta me remueven de sus favoritos xDD (jajaja toda mi suposición) pero es que en la vida hay experiencias de todo tipo y ella tuvo su momento "rosa" al principio de la historia :p es parte del drama jajajaja... **

**¿Qué pasará luego de esto? ¿Cómo reaccionará TK cuando se entere? Jojo les dejo un adelanto:**

**-Jefe, no vale la pena.- el Negro se retorcía de dolor en el piso.- Podrá encargarse de él más tarde ahora... es tiempo de regresar a Kari.- dijo señalándome.**

**El hombre sólo asintió. Se acercó a mí poniéndose de cuclillas y me miró fijamente. Sentí miedo, mucho miedo pero a la vez una especie de alivio.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencias: Universo alterno.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, los personajes son utilizados con fines de mero entretenimiento.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

-¿Está todo listo, oficial?- una vez más preguntó TK antes de salir de casa.

-Así es, señor, todo listo.- sonrió el robusto hombre.

Estaban a punto de dirigirse al encuentro con los secuestradores de Kari. El plan era el siguiente: TK llegaría primero simulando que se acercaría a ellos, llevaba gas lacrimógeno escondido en la manga de su camisa, cuando le entregaran a su esposa y él "cediera" a irse con ellos los atacaría por sorpresa, luego, una escuadra de oficiales que estarían escondidos a cierta distancia del lugar, saldrían a ayudarlo y poder arrestar a aquellos desgraciados.

Todo parecía funcionar, lo tenían fríamente calculado. TK estaba ansioso por ver de nuevo a su amada, ¿cómo estaría? Llevaba más de una semana sin escuchar su voz, ¿la habrán tratado bien?

-No te preocupes, mi vida. Ya voy por ti.- le dijo a una foto de Kari antes de besarla y arrancar el coche.

* * *

No supe a qué hora se fue el Negro ni a qué hora me levanté yo. Estaba aterrada, dolorida y llena de odio y rabia hacia él.

¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerme eso? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer semejante cosa? Me dolía no sólo físicamente sino emocionalmente, sentí que la vida me fue arrancada, mis sueños, esperanzas... todo.

¿Cómo vería a TK después de esto? ¿Me seguiría queriendo? El miedo y la desesperación se apoderaron de mí y lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Polilla, llevaba comida y parecía estar sonriendo hasta que me vio: desnuda, golpeada y tirada en ese viejo colchón.

-¿Kari? ¿Qué te pasó?- el Negro no iba con él. Ayudó a que me levantara y me senté en el colchón, de inmediato se quitó su abrigo y me cubrió. Me eché a llorar como una niña chiquita con sólo imaginarme las horribles escenas de anoche.- Tranquila, todo estará bien, todo estará bien.- dulcemente me acarició el cabello, ¿cómo un hombre tan noble como él podía ser un secuestrador?

-Fue... fue el Negro.- pude decir. Se llevó las manos a la boca para no soltar un grito y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo has dicho? ¿El Negro te hizo esto?- asentí.- ¡Ese desgraciado! ¡Ahora las verá!

-¡No!- le detuve.- Déjalo, ya el daño está hecho.- me miró con pena.

-Es que eso merece ser castigado, Kari. Nosotros en ningún momento recibimos órdenes de lastimarte de ésta manera.

-¿Pero qué puedes hacer tú? Te meterás en problemas.

-No voy a permitir que se quede sin ser castigado por lo que te hizo.- bramó furioso.

-¿Quién se quedará sin castigo?- preguntó de pronto el Negro entrando al cuarto, ambos nos sobresaltamos al oír su voz.

-¡Imbécil!- Polilla se echó sobre él y cayeron al suelo. Comenzó a golpearle la cara con los puños cerrados.

-¿Eh, qué te traes!- en un acto de defensa, el Negro lo aventó y éste se golpeó con la silla.

-¡Basta!- grité horrorizada.- ¡Basta ya, por favor!

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerle esto? ¡Ella es inocente!- gritaba Polilla, tapándose la cara para no recibir un moquetazo.

-¿Inocente? ¡Pero si es una zorra! ¡Ella me ha provocado!

Polilla le escupió el rostro y lo aventó dándole la ventaja de levantarse. Pero sin percatarse de que el Negro sacó una pistola del pantalón y lo apuntó.

-¡Vuelve a tocarme y te vuelo los sesos!

-¡Hey tranquilo, hombre! Suelta esa arma.- Polilla, asustado, levantó los brazos al aire y se acercó unos pasos.

-¡Aléjate de mí! Si das un paso más te juro por lo más sagrado que no te dejaré con vida.- jamás en mi vida había presenciado una escena así mas que en las películas de acción. Negro estaba realmente furioso, tenía unos cuantos moretones en el rostro y le sangraban la boca y la nariz.

-¿Qué está pasando, aquí?- un tercer hombre apareció en acción. Era más alto que los dos, llevaba un pasamontaña y vestía todo de negro. Su voz resonó en mis oídos haciendo eco en mi interior, lo conocía, definitivamente conocía esa voz.- ¿Qué le han hecho?- preguntó apenas posó sus ojos en mí.

-Ha sido el Negro.- chilló Polilla.

El misterioso hombre volteó a ver al acusado quien sólo agachó la cabeza y se estremeció.

-¿Es verdad?- Negro asintió.- ¡Estúpido!- le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo dejó tirado.- ¡Te dije claramente que a la chica no la tocaras! ¡Imbécil!

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse y darle una paliza pero Polilla lo detuvo.

-Jefe, no vale la pena.- el Negro se retorcía de dolor en el piso.- Podrá encargarse de él más tarde ahora... es tiempo de regresar a Kari.- dijo señalándome.

El hombre sólo asintió. Se acercó a mí poniéndose de cuclillas y me miró fijamente. Sentí miedo, mucho miedo pero a la vez una especie de alivio.

-Es hora de que te vayas.- me dijo. Sólo asentí.- Lamento lo que ese desgraciado te hizo, eso no era parte del plan.- dejé que mis ojos volvieran a soltar el llanto que pensé sería interminable y agaché el rostro.- Polilla.

-¿Si, jefe?- respondió de inmediato ante el llamado.

-Toma.- le arrojó unas llaves.- Trae la ropa que dejé en la parte trasera y ayúdala a vestirse.- dijo sin despegar su mirada de mí.

-Enseguida.- a toda prisa el hombre salió de ahí.

-Tú.- señaló al Negro quien ya se había puesto de pie.- Lárgate de aquí y espérame en el carro.

-Sí, señor.- obedeció de inmediato.

-De verdad lo siento, Kari.

-¿Por qué quieres a TK?- para variar, más que lo sucedido anoche, lo que en realidad me preocupaba era mi esposo. El hombre se rió ante mi pregunta.

-Ese es mi problema.

-¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! Quédate conmigo pero a TK no le hagas daño.- me quebré ante él. Toda esa situación era muy dolorosa.

-Aquí está.- dijo Polilla, haciendo acto de presencia.

-Ayúdala, estaré esperando en el carro.

Se puso de pie y sin decirme algo más salió de ahí. Polilla me desató las manos y los pies y amablemente se salió esperando a que me vistiera. Llevaba un pantalón que me quedaba enorme y una camisa negra, al menos era mejor que andar desnuda.

-Estoy lista.- dije sin mucho ánimo. Polilla entró y me miró con lástima.

-Vámonos.

* * *

**Mañana subo el capítulo final ^^ aww MUCHAS GRACIAS / THANK YOU SO MUCH / MERCI ENCORE a todos aquellos que se dieron el tiempo de leer esta historia y que les gustó y a los que no también ^^**

**Como les mencioné en el primer capi la tengo desde hace casi 4 años escrita y me pareció que darle éste uso fue una excelente decisión y eso gracias a ustedes, mis adorados lectores ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencias: Universo alterno.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, los personajes son utilizados con fines de mero entretenimiento.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10**

Habíamos llegado al lugar. Estábamos en una zona casi marginada. Un barrio pobre de la ciudad. Se estacionaron en un callejón apagando las luces del carro. Yo iba en el asiento trasero con Polilla, el Negro iba adelante y el "jefe" manejando.

Justo en frente de nosotros estaba el carro de TK. El corazón me latió con fuerza al verlo bajar y acercarse.

-Quédate ahí.- gritó el jefe, quien también se bajó del auto.

-Quiero verla.- ordenó TK.

-¡Polilla!

El aludido de inmediato se bajó, rodeando el carro, me ayudó a salir. De vuelta me habían atado las manos.

-¡Kari!- TK quiso correr hacia mí pero el jefe lo detuvo empujándolo por el pecho.

-No tan rápido, rubio. Sabes cuál es el trato, ¿no?- mi esposo asintió.- Sé breve.

TK se acercó nuevamente y Polilla retrocedió. Apenas sentí sus brazos rodearme y me embriagué de su aroma, supe que estaba a salvo, que todo, efectivamente, iba a estar bien.

-¡Mi Kari!- me apretó con fuerza llorando como niño.

-Amor, estoy...- no pude decirlo. No podía decir que estaba bien porque no era verdad. Apenas pensé en ello las imágenes de lo que Negro me hizo vinieron a mi mente y empecé a llorar. ¿Cómo iba a borrar aquello?

-Tranquila, tranquila.- me sujetó el rostro con dulzura.- Ya estamos juntos.- asentí, me dio un tierno beso en los labios antes de que el jefe lo separara de mí.

-Ya basta de drama, es hora de irnos.- le dijo a Polilla.

Vi cómo sujetó a TK y estuvo a punto de amarrarlo cuando, desprevenidamente, éste le soltó un golpe dejándolo tirado.

-¡Imbécil!- gritó el jefe acercándose a agarrar a mi marido quien, ni tardo ni perezoso, sacó una botella de gas lacrimógeno y se lo roció en la cara.- ¡Ah, idiota!

El jefe fue y se estrelló con la puerta de su carro, Negro de inmediato salió y TK hizo lo mismo con él pero pareció no afectarle y se echó a golpear a mi esposo. Polilla se puso de pie para ayudarlo.

-¡Basta!- grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Y como escuchada por Dios, un montón de policías aparecieron, con armas en mano, rodeándonos por completo.

-¡Aléjense de él!- gritó un hombre robusto a través de un altavoz.

-¡Maldición!- bramó el jefe.

Aprovechando la situación, TK empujó al Negro alejándolo de él para poder levantarse y corrió hacia mí. Polilla se quedó pasmado. Los policías se acercaron a aprehenderlos, el jefe fue quien más resistencia puso y entre dos hombres tuvieron que esposarlo.

-Ya está bien, amor, ya está bien.- me susurró mi amado al desatarme las manos.

-¡Mi vida!- me eché a llorar en sus brazos, sacando todo el llanto que durante días había acumulado.

Los policías metieron a los hombres, uno en cada patrulla.

-Esperen.- les detuvo TK antes de que se fueran.- Quiero saber quién es él.- señaló al jefe. El oficial le quitó el pasamontaña dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta.

-¿Ryo!- no podía creerlo, ¡era él!

-Lo lamento, Kari.- dijo, antes de ser metido en la patrulla y llevado a una comandancia.

Me quedé atónita, ¿cómo pudo él ser capaz de hacerme algo así?

-Ven, amor. Vamos a casa.- me dijo TK.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas de lo sucedido. Ya me encontraba en mi casa y no podía creerlo. Por un momento dudé en si volvería a ver ese lugar.

Acababa de bañarme, TK estaba preparando algo para comer. Antes de bajar a la cocina me miré en el espejo. Tenía un moretón en la mejilla derecha, el labio roto y unas espantosas ojeras. Miré mi cuello, lleno de marcas y mordidas que el Negro había hecho la noche que... tenía que decírselo a TK.

Tomando mucho aire bajé despacio las escaleras. Hot cakes era lo que estaba cocinando.

-Amor, ¿cómo te sientes?- dejó lo que hacía para venir a abrazarme.

Lloré ahí, en su hombro, aferrada a sus brazos como siempre lo había hecho. Fue hasta que comencé a oler a quemado que lo solté para que fuera a sacar el panquecito de la estufa.

-Ya, mi vida. Estás en casa.- me sonrió, limpiando mi rostro.

-TK...- me aclaré la garganta.- Hay algo que... tengo que contarte.

-Lo que sea puede esperar, amor. Ahora tienes que comer y descansar.

-¡No!- lloré.- De verdad tengo que decirlo.- dije entre sollozos.

Takeru me miró con seriedad y apagó la estufa. Abrazándome, me condujo hasta la sala en donde se sentó a mi lado.

-Dime, preciosa, ¿qué es?

Acaricié su rostro, parecía un ángel lleno de luz y belleza. Temí las consecuencias y dudé en si debía de verdad decirle o no, ese podía ser un secreto con el que viviera durante toda mi vida pero... no. No le mentiría a mi esposo.

Comencé a narrarle toda la historia desde el día en que llegué a casa y la hallé abierta. Todo estaba claro en mi mente, cada cosa, cada palabra se la dije tal cual fue. Me quebré toda al narrarle lo sucedido con el Negro, él se mantuvo quieto, serio mientras hablaba, sin mostrar alguna emoción.

-Y...- dije finalmente.- Eso fue lo que pasó.

Se quedó callado por un buen rato. Desvió su mirada clavándola en el piso. Sentí bastante miedo, ¿y si me odiaba? ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¡Dios! La agonía de la espera me estaba matando.

-TK... di algo, por favor.- supliqué.

Hizo un puchero y empezó a llorar. Le acaricié la espalda pero él bruscamente se apartó de mí y corrió a las escaleras. Lo único que escuché fue la puerta de la recámara azotar con fuerza.

Me hice un ovillo en el sillón y lloré, simplemente lloré.

* * *

Dos horas habían pasado desde que TK se encerró en el cuarto. No quise ir a molestarlo, era obvio que necesitaba tiempo para procesar la información, la pregunta era, ¿cuánto más debía esperarlo?

El estómago me estaba gruñendo. Y si bien recordaba no había probado vocado en días. Perezosamente fui a la cocina a re-calentar los hot-cakes que TK había hecho. Me preparé tres y, sentándome en la mesa, empecé a comer. Sabían a gloria.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y los pesados pasos de mi esposo por las escaleras. Tenía los ojos hinchados y colorados. Dejé el tenedor sobre el plato y lo miré sin saber qué hacer.

-Yo...- comenzó a decir. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a él.- Lo siento tanto, Kari.- se echó a llorar en mis brazos.- Sentí miedo, no supe cómo reaccionar, ¡perdóname!

-Ya, ya.- lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas.- Todo está bien.

-No, no está bien. Tú fuiste herida y me necesitabas, yo soy un cobarde por no haberme quedado ahí.

-TK, mírame.- le levanté el rostro y le limpié las mejillas.- Admito que me duele en sobremanera lo que me ha pasado.- no me quebré ésta vez.- Pero estoy bien, ¿ok? Eso es lo que importa.- y entonces, lo que más me temía saber era lo que estaba a punto de preguntar.- Pero si tú sientes vergüenza de mí...

-¡Basta, Kari!- me interrumpió.- Sé a donde te diriges. No es eso lo que quise decir. Es verdad que me dolió saber lo que ese desgraciado te ha hecho.- suspiró.- Pero tienes razón, lo más importante es que ahora estás bien y estamos, ambos, con vida.- sonrió.- Y tú eres lo que más amo en éste mundo y por nada, escúchame bien, por nada voy a dejarte.

-TK.- nuevamente me puse a llorar junto a mi marido, pero ésta vez no era de dolor, sino de felicidad, de agradecimiento. Me había casado con un ángel.

* * *

Hacía un año había ocurrido ese terrible incidente. Ahora paz y tranquilidad llenaban mi vida. Había vuelto con normalidad a la rutina de todos los días.

Hace dos meses pude publicar mi libro a través de una editorial y había alcanzado ventas impresionantes. TK por su parte estableció una fundación en la que apoyaba a familias de bajos recursos para que sus niños recibieran educación y una mejor calidad de vida. Yolei había tenido una niña preciosa a la que llamó Kimmy y Ken se había recuperado asombrosamente de su accidente el año pasado.

Todos atravesamos experiencias dolorosas, pero lo importante ahora es que no dejamos que eso nos detuviera ni estorbara nuestro presente.

-Amor, ¿por qué tardas tanto?- me gritó TK. Estaba esperando a que fuera a dormir.

-Ya voy.- grité.

Tomé la prueba que había dejado reposar sobre el lavabo. Tuve que reprimir un grito al ver el resultado.

Lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro, no podía creerlo. ¿De verdad esto me estaba sucediendo? Volví a chequear, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo: un signo positivo en color rosa. Era la tercer prueba que me hacía en la semana y todas habían dado lo mismo.

-Amor.- dejé la prueba sobre lavabo y salí del baño.

TK se encontraba en la cama, sin camisa, leyendo una revista médica.

-¿Por qué esa enorme sonrisa?- preguntó al verme. Se quitó los lentes y junto con la revista los dejó en el buró. Me aventé sobre la cama, literalmente sobre él y empecé a besarlo.- ¡Cuánta pasión!- se burló.

-TK...- sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal, estaba tan radiante, tan guapo.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?- preguntó divertido. Sonreí.

-Vas a ser papá.

Fin

* * *

**¿Les gustó o no? Háganmelo saber en un review por favor ^^ aww chicos me siento tan feliz, he elegido ser feliz a diario, cada momento y verlo como una oportunidad de aprendizaje y crecimiento, no tienen idea de la cantidad de bendiciones que han llegado a mi vida, en serio y todo gracias a Dios :D que me está permitiendo cumplir cada anhelo de mi corazón!**

**Hace unos dos años me visualicé trabajando en un laboratorio y andar siempre con bata y usar mil aparatos y hacer pruebas y demás y hoy en día es lo que hago :') no sé si lo han sentido pero es una dicha enorme para mí el verme haciendo exactamente lo que durante mucho tiempo ANHELABA vivir :D**

**Doy gracias por cada uno de mis lectores, a cada seguidor de ésta historia, incluso aquellos quienes no pude responder sus reviews hoy en día simplemente les doy las gracias por todo, se siente divino recibir su apoyo, en serio xDD**

**Y ya para concluir hay algo que quiero pedirles en éste último capi, si van a dejar review quiero que me escriban algo personal, algo que en este momento de su vida esté sucediendo y no puedan expresar todo lo que sienten mas que con una sonrisa! Como un deseo cumpliéndose o si no cuéntenme sobre ustedes, si estudian, trabajan, por qué les gustó mi historia, qué no les gustó, si tienen mascotas, lo que sea yo estoy abierta a leer y contestar cada uno de sus comentarios ^^**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto! :D**


End file.
